


Unexpected Outcome

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, intimidation lessons, vell's plan goes awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Vell tries to make Raisa angry to help her look more intimidating and things don't go as planned.Vell belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected Outcome

"Try it again.” Vell sighed. Raisa furrowed her brow and frowned, Trying not to scrunch her nose this time, she squared her shoulders and tried to focus on looking mean, but... He sighed and shook his head. “This isn’t working.”

Raisa giggled, dropping back into her usual calm and soft demeanor. “What’d I look like this time?” She knew he had some silly visual in his head, she wanted to know how far off she was this time.

“Like someone stole your cookies, not like you were trying to intimidate someone.” His voice seemed distant as his sharp eyes looked at her appraisingly. He was thinking. She knew that look. 

Without warning, Vell stepped closer and pulled her into a firm kiss, causing Raisa to yelp. _He’s... What_? She blushed as she realized what was happening and slowly kissed back. He pulled back quickly and pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers. That was apparently not the reaction he was expecting. She giggled softly, trying to glance up at him, but his face was hidden from view. “Hey, Vell?... That was kinda nice.” 

“Shut up.” She felt Vell’s arms tighten around her waist as he spoke.

Raisa giggled and snuggled closer into the hug. _He kissed me_. She blushed at the thought. _And initiated contact on his own, no less_. Her heart fluttered as she smiled into his chest. 


End file.
